darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Cirque du Freak Chapter 9
In this chapter we see the Cirque du Freak introduce itself and the Wolf Man who is led into the audience but then due to a bang goes wild and bites of a woman's hand, before Mr. Tall subdues it and rectifies the situation by reattaching the woman's hand with the help of the Little People. Then he warns the audience again saying it is banned show for a reason. Synopsis Darren tells us there was no need for the screaming, telling us the screaming people most likely just screamed for fun, like people do on a roller coaster. He describes the Wolf Man that has been revealed to be in the cage, as being ugly, hairy and naked wearing only a loincloth like Tarzan. It further has a bushy beard, yellow teeth and red eyes. It rattles it's cage before Mr. Tall comes up and explains to the audience that they are an ancient five hundred year old circus. That brings the grotesque to generation after generation and that though their line up changes, their aim to astound and terrify their audience, doesn't. He then advises the easily scared to leave and warns that all performers are real and none are harmless. Then two pretty women in glittering costumes walk on stage and let the wolf man out of his cage and hypnotize him. They warn people to be quiet as they guide the wolf man of stage and through the theater for people to touch and pet. Steve rubs him while he goes by, telling Darren it felt like a porcupine and it smells like burning rubber. Then after it has passed them, a bang goes of and the Wolf Man starts roaring shoving the women away, and as most people scramble away from him, a women is too late and as she tries to push the Wolf Man away it bites off her hand. Some people faint as this happens and then suddenly Mr. Tall appears behind the Wolf Man, struggles with it. But as he whispers something in its ear, it calms down. And Mr. Tall leads him away while the two women try to calm down the crowd and get people to return to their seats. The woman with the bitten off hand keeps screaming covering herself, her surroundings and the people near her in her blood. Mr. Tall then returns whistles for two Little People, grabs the severed hand from the floor and then whispers in the woman's ear and she calms down. Mr. Tall then reaches into his pocket pulls out a brown leather pouch and from it with his free hand takes out some sparkly pink powder which he sprinkles upon the woman's bleeding wrist. He then sticks the hand to the wrist and gets the two blue robed Little People, who bring out needle and orange thread to start sewing the hand back onto the wrist. After they finish the little people walk away and Mr. Tall lets go of the woman's hand and tells her two times to move her fingers before she does so. She then raises her hand above her head and tries to shake it off, in disbelief. But it is as good as new. Mr. Tall then tells her that the stitches will fall out in a couple of days and she will be fine afterwards. Then a big red-faced men steps forward and tells Mr. Tall he is the woman's husband and that he is going to call a doctor and the police. And he asks what would have happened if her head had been bitten off. Mr. Tall calmly responds that she would have been death. As the man tries to respond angrily, Mr. Tall interrupts him asking where he was when the Wolf Man attacked. This stops the man in his track for he can't give an adequate answer to this question, for he was running away looking after himself. Mr. Tall then tells the audience that he gave fair warning about the show being dangerous, that mistakes do happen and sometimes people end up far worse then his wife. Which is the reason why their show is banned, they play in old theaters and cannot guarantee anybody's safety. He then goes on to state that another accident like this is unlikely to happen but if you are afraid you should leave. A few people do leave, but the woman and her husband both stay for the rest of the show. Darren asks Steve if he wants to go but he answers no way and Darren lies to him saying no way as well. Darren then tells us that he wished many times since, that he had left at this moment. Characters in Order of Appearance *Wolf Man *Darren Shan *Steve Leonard *Tarzan (mentioned) *Mr. Tall *Cirque du Freak *Davina *Shirley *Little People Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Saga of Darren Shan Chapters Category:Cirque Du Freak Chapters